


Childish games

by Angie_Martinelli



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, Clintasha - Freeform, Domestic Avengers, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Truth or Dare, basically everyone acts like teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4174029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_Martinelli/pseuds/Angie_Martinelli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everybody knew Clint and Natasha were dating, apart from Clint and Natasha..."</p><p>One shot from Stark's POV where everybody acts like teenagers. Lots of fluff and drunken cliches...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Childish games

**Author's Note:**

> All the usual, non of the characters are mine and please kudos / comment it would make my day.

Everyone in the tower knew Clint and Natasha were dating, except for Clint and Natasha.

It started out small and not really all that noticeable at first. In fact if it was an isolated incident, perhaps nobody would ever have noticed. It first became really obvious during movie night in Stark's tower. During an astoundingly dull 'rom-com' chosen by Steve, Tony's mind started to wonder. There were plenty of couches in the communal lounge, but the assassin twins had to sit on the same one. Actually thinking back, they never sat on any of the other couches at all, it was their couch. When they were all watching a film together, there wasn't enough room for them both to lie down, so clint always seemed perched on the end - ensuring that at least his partner was comfortable. Not that anyone who wanted to keep all their limbs mentioned it. (Later that night he realized that all the other avengers had long since found this unusual, but had made a pact not to mention it out of self preservation.)

On one particular Saturday evening, it was Bruce's turn to choose the film. He'd selected an old action film, an old one that was probably first released when the good captain was still around. One by one everyone filed in to the dimly lit room and took their usual seats: Tony on the big couch at the back, Steve sat on the floor with his back against a beanbag, banner in the large recliner off to the left and the assassins in the corner. So it wasn't too hard for everyone else to tune it out when the pair started whispering under their breaths.  
"Clint?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Sao Paolo." Natasha whispered accusingly  
"No. No this is nothing like Sao Paolo and you know it!"  
"I don't know, I mean I'm pretty sure that poor waiter you nearly decapitated would say differently ..." she joked  
"That was ONE time Nat! And you're taking it wildly out of context." Clint huffed.  
Everyone else had long given up on trying to figure out their conversations. It was almost like they were speaking in code. Over the years they had developed so many inside jokes and memories from missions, that they could practically guess each other's thoughts. Tony found it infuriating.

About half way through the film, Natasha drifted off and started slipping off the couch, so Clint wrapped his arm around her to hold her on. Again nobody commented. This wasn't an unusual occurrence, now that Natasha had decided she was probably safe enough to sleep in the tower. (Which may or may not have had something to do with the fact that Clint was there, and he'd never let her down before.) She was already using him as a pillow after declaring the ones Stark used to furnish the room "more uncomfortable than the ones from THAT cabin in Siberia".  
Eventually Clint drifted off too.

At 9am Clint quietly flicked on the tv (in the now deserted room), so as not to disturb his friend. By half past they were both watching it, nobody wanting to be the first to get up and leave. However early morning tv was never particularly captivating, especially not to a pair of eagle eyed assassins, who pointed out the mistakes in everything. It was only a matter of time before...  
"Boop!" Natasha quickly prodded Clints nose and sprang out of his way. This was a declaration of war. It was a long standing competition between the two of them, over who was faster; each trying to catch the other with their guard down. (without being caught themselves.) It had been going on for months and was yet another thing the other Avengers had learnt to accept when living with the duo.  
"Oh it's on sunshine... you better run!" Clint yelled, before giving chase into the corridors. Clint ran round the floor for a good ten minutes just trying to find the redhead. Turns out she was lying in wait for him behind a door.(Tony knew this because she was lying behind HIS door, the pair of them had no sense of decency when it came to racing about the tower before sunrise.)

With a sigh, Tony stumbled into the communal kitchen, resigned to his fate of never getting any sleep while those two were up. A shout from the hallway made him spill his tea. "Ha! Got you again! Ooh you're losing you're game Hawkeye." Natasha teased.  
"Oh really?" Clint span around deftly and pinned Natasha's arms against the wall, preventing her from scoring another point. She struggled against his grasp, panting as she tried to free herself. Clint knew she didn't really want him to let go though. They had their signals. This always happened, they got a point where a clear winner had emerged and neither of them really knew what to do. So they just sort of stood there and baited each other.  
"Oooh, sorry am I intruding?" Tony declared turning the corner, " I think ill just leave you two to your ... whatever you kids call it these days"  
"STARK"

It all came to a head one games night. It was only the boys left playing, as Natasha had a new book, which she had apparently wanted to read more than 'bond with her team mates' (rude). They were supposedly attempting a round of trivial pursuit, but with Steve's rather wide gap in knowledge of the time he spent in the ice, and Starks apparently non existent gap that bared anyone else even getting a look in, the game was abandoned in favour of drinking. Excellent team bonding. However drinking only took about half an hour before it turned back to games. "C'mon guys, I know a great team bonding game - truth or dare." Declared Stark proudly. "Y'know unless your'all too scared..."

Honestly, it started out pretty clinchéd, with only weak dares being picked out. But Tony knew that Barton never backed down from a challenge, so he was still holding out for something drastic. "C'mon, nobodies picked truth all night" Steve complained, perfectly sober and mildly bored with his colleagues drunken antics. "Fine! I'll do one." agreed Clint. "C'mon Stark, do your worst!" Tony laughed to himself quietly before asking,  
"What's the real reason you and Nat keep playing your stupid game?" He inquired. Clint sat up.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he declared.  
"Yes you do, I know it's not just to 'keep your skills sharp' as Romanoff always tells me!" He whined.  
"I just like being close to her, tha's all" clint hiccupped.  
"Oh my god, you're such a love sick teenager Barton!" Tony yelled gleefully.  
" 'm not" clint slurred.  
"Fine prove it, go in there and kiss her and tell me it doesn't mean anything." He challenged. Now normally Clint has a lot more self control and knows a bad idea when he sees one, but as Nat knows all too well, Clint does not hold his alcohol very well. So, full of bravado, he stumbles out of the game room and makes his way to Natasha's.

In the morning, when neither assassins turn up for breakfast, a lot of money exchanges hands.  
"Told you they were more than friends." Announces Tony.  
"I knew she wouldn't kill him" mutters Steve.  
"Ah I see great revells are in order" declares thor, smiling, truly happy for his friends.  
"So what time do you think they'll be coming down?" Bruce questioned.

For the record, it was 2 pm when the pair stumbled in trying to project a mask of cool nonchalance. (That for once fooled nobody).


End file.
